1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for providing hot water for hydronic heating and for general residential or commercial use and more particularly to devices in which water for hydronic heating is heated by placing it in proximity to hot water for general residential or commercial use.
2. Background Art
Conventional hot water heaters are usually of the tank-type having an electric, gas or similarly powered heating element at its bottom. The tank may have an interior opening through which flue gases from the heating element may pass for exhaust outside of the home. A cold water inlet provides water to the tank, and an outlet from the tank is connected to sinks, dishwashers, washing machines, bathtubs or other devices which use hot water.
Devices for hydronic heating are generally also of the tank-type and may be heated by a variety of fuels including natural gas, oil, coal or electricity. Hydronic heating tanks are often connected to a pump which forces water from the tank and into radiators that are placed in rooms for which heating is desired. The heating system water is usually separate from the hot water system provided for general use. The provision of separate systems not only requires separate materials, but also does not take advantage of heat loss from the tanks by transferring it from one system to the other.